


Touch Starved

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: 18 + only, Bill Hader smut, Cussing, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: 18 + Only! Smut! Mentions of sex toys (dildo, butt plug), cussing, praising kink, sir kink, spanking, chocking, female masterbating, oral sex (Male receiving). Hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Bill Hader x Female Reader
Kudos: 8





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> 18 + Only! Smut! Mentions of sex toys (dildo, butt plug), cussing, praising kink, sir kink, spanking, chocking, female masterbating, oral sex (Male receiving). Hope y'all enjoy!

The house was quiet as I sat down in the bathtub, the warm water surrounding me as I settled in. Today was a stressful day at work, I needed to unwind and let go, but most of all I’m missing my husband Bill.

He has been gone filming his hit show Barry, I wasn’t able to talk to him much since our schedules were hectic, we could never catch a break let alone fly out to see one another.

Nights were the loneliest time of day, the house always felt the emptiest, and I felt the most alone. It’s been hard not being able to see eachother as much as we would like, but the thought of him helps me get by.

Thinking about Bill flooded my mind, and what we would be doing if he was here with me right now. Imagining leaning my body against his body as we relax in the bathtub, while his finger tips ghost over my form, down to my heat. The thought of him teasing me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear only made me wetter. God, how I missed him and his touch.

Sliding my finger between my folds I begin to rub circles around my clit. Slipping my bottom lip in between my teeth while my eyes fluttered shut aw my thoughts about Bill only deepened. His fingers teasing my entrance while he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck causing a whimper to escape my lips.

“Mmm, fuck.” I moaned as I dipped my digits past my dripping entrance curling them up to hit my sweet spot, causing a moan to escape my throat.

The thought of Bill whispering. “You’re my dirty little slut, aren’t you?” As he would push his fingers deeper into my entrance hitting all the right spots making me whimper and moan.

Reaching over the tub I grab the dildo off the towel, placing it on the edge of the tub I position myself over the toy, slowly sinking down on to it causing my walls to stretch around the silicone material. My breath hitches as I begin to bounce on the toy slowly, placing my hands on the wall of tub to balance myself as I begin to rock my hips back and forth, hitting all the right places as I fall into a pure bliss.

-

Bill’s POV.

He was excited to be going home, he couldn’t wait to see her, and shower her in love and kisses. He didn’t tell her about being able to come home earlier than planned because he wanted to surprise her.

He unlocked the front door quietly, in fear he might wake her up, he placed his luggage by the front door, flipping on the hall light, as he made his way to their shared bedroom.

The sounds of whimpers and moans filled his ears as he grew closer to the bathroom, he slowly pushed opened the bathroom door and was surprised to what he was seeing.

At first he thought he should say something, but the scene he was taking in of his wife got the best of him.

Oh, God, how good she looked bouncing up and down on that toy of hers, whimpering and moaning out his name as she got lost in the moment.

Bill’s pants began to tighten as he ran his hand over his growing buldge. He’s never seen such a sight before, something about his wife getting herself off flipped a switch in him.

“So, is this what you do when I’m gone?”

-

The formilar voice caught my attention causing me to stop my motions. I glanced over my shoulder as was surprised to see Bill standing in the doorway.

“Bill!” I smile as quickly climb out of the tub grabbing my towel wrapping it around my wet form, as I approach him. “I missed you.” I hum as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He smiles as he looks down at me, his hands settling on my waist. “And I missed you, (Y/N).” He whispers before pressing a steamy kiss to my lips. “Now answer my question.”

I swallowed hard, a little ashamed of what I just been caught doing. “Yes, I masterbate when you’re gone. Are you mad?”

He furrows his brows, as he pushes a piece of hair behind my ears. “No, why would I be?” He asks. “Actually it was pretty fucking sexy watching you get yourself off.”

I raise a brow. “Oh, Mr. Hader, did you like the show?” I smirk running my hand over his hard cock, causing his breath to hitch. “Because I think you did.” I wink.

He runs his tounge over his bottom lip as he pulls me into him. “What do you say I finish what you started, darling?”

“Mmm, sounds like music to my ears.” I whisper as I crash my lips against his in a passionate open mouth kiss. Our tounges dancing in sync, while he removes the towel dropping it to the floor. His finger tips digging into the skin of my hips as he holds me close to him.

“Fuck, look at you. Such a beautiful sight.” He whispers as his eyes trail every inch of my body, his finger tips tracing the curve of my hips sending a chill down my spine.

I smirk as I begin to unbuckle his belt, and unbutton his jeans pulling them down around his waist. Wrapping my hand around the base of his long thick member as I begin to pump my hand along his length. His breath hitches as I run my thumb over the tip of his cock collecting the pre-cum on the pad of my finger. “I’ve missed you so much, babe.” I hum as I bring my thumb to my mouth sucking off the cum.

He slips his bottom lip in between his teeth as he takes in the sight before him. “F-fuck babygirl you have no idea how much I missed you. How touched starved I am.”

“How about you show me then, Mr. Hader.” I smirk, batting my long lashes.

“And that’s just what I’m going too do, sweetheart. ”

He moves his hand to wrap around my throat, pulling me into a passionate open mouth kiss, his tounge dancing with mine as he pushes me against the wall in the bathroom.

“You haven’t been such a good girl have you honey? Masterbating while I was gone.” He whispers against my lips as he runs his index finger over my wet slit causing me to whimper into his mouth. “This pussy belongs to me. Right?” He growls, tightening the grip around my throat.

I nod in agreement.

“I need to hear you say it, babygirl. This pussy belongs to me right?” He growls, sending a vibration down his chest. His tone of voice is stern, and rough, only causing the heat between my legs to grow.

“Y-yes sir.”

He smirks as he presses a kiss along my jawline down to my neck. “Good girl.” He hums as he begins to rub circles around the sensitive nub, while he leaves a mess if kisses to my breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he begins sucking and biting while I thread my fingers through his hair giving it a soft tug as I lean my head against the wall, my eyes falling shut as he continues his actions.

“Mmm, f-fck.” I moan, as he dips his digits past my folds and into my entrance, curling them up to hit my sweet spot making me moan louder.

“How does that feel, babygirl?”

“So-so good, baby.” I whimper, the fire in my belly growing as I pull on his hair a little harder causing him to groan.

“Yeah?” He hums. “You gonna cum all over my fingers?”

I slip my bottom lip in between my teeth, as my walls clench around his digits the fire increasing in the pit if my stomach. “Mhm.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Y-yes sir.” I moan as I chase my high, my jusices spill out onto his fingers.

“Such a good girl, Mrs. Hader.” He smirks as he brings his fingers to my lips. “Now be a good girl and clean these off for me.”

“Anything you want, honey.” I wink as I run my tounge along his digits before taking them into my mouth, sucking on them harshly.

“Goddamn, (Y/N), you really are a dream come true. Aren’t you?”

I remove his fingers from my mouth making a ‘pop’ sound as I give him a sweet smile. “If you say I am, then I am.”

He smiles as he closes the space between us, pushing me against the wall as his hands fall to my neck, I wrap my hands around his wrists as I look into his ocean blue eyes. He runs soft circles into the skin. “You are sweetheart. You are.” He smiles, crashing his lips against mine. “Now, how about you get on your knees for me?”

“Gladly.” I smirk as I kneel down on the floor, taking his hard cock in my hand, softly pumping along his length as I swirl my tounge around the tip of his member, causing a moan to escape his lips. He threads his fingers through my hair, pulling it up into a pony tail as I take all of him down my throat my eyes water as I look up at him.

He tilts his head back and his eyes flutter shut. “H-holy s-shit.”

I continue my motions, taking all of him in my mouth hitting the back of my throat. “F-fuck.” He moans louder, while I run my tounge along his member. “On your knees sweetheart, this isn’t how I want to cum.”

I look up at the beautiful man before me. “And how do you want to cum?” I ask standing to my feet.

“I want to fill this pretty pussy of yours.” He smirks, as he turns my back towards him. “Hands on the wall.” He demands as he takes my hips in his hands, his length allegning with my soaking entrance perfectly. “You have no idea how many restless nights I had thinking about fucking this pretty little pussy of yours.” He growls as he gives my ass a hard smack, causing a yelp to escape my lips.

I place my hands on the wall, with no warning he thrusts himself past my folds filling me to the brim causing me to moan as my walls stretch around him. Fuck, he felt so good buried deep inside of me.

“H-holy shit, you’re so wet.” He moans. “And tight.” He whimpers as he picks up the pace, hitting all the right places. Skin slapping against skin filled the house, along with whimpers and moans surely the neighbors could hear. “Y-you feel so g-good wrapped around me, darling.”

He wraps his fingers through my hair pulling my head back, as he wraps his arm around my waist holding me close to him. “F-fuck, B-Bill, you feel so good.” I whimper as I rotate my hips against his, matching his thrusts.

“You’re my dirty little slut, aren’t you?” He whispers against my ear, sending chills down my spine.

“Mmmm, f-fuck. Y-yes sir, I-I am.” I moan, the formilar fire beagn to build once again as we fell into our sinful ways getting lost in eachothers touches and praises. “I-I’m going to cum.”

“Cum for me. Cum all over me.” He growls, moving his fingers down to my clit, rubbing circles along the swollen nub giving me the friction I needed.

“O-oh f-fuck, Bill.” I moan as my walls clench around him, squeezing my eyes shut so tightly I swear I could see stars as I spilled myself onto him.

“Mmm, f-fuck, (Y/N).” He moans as his cock begins to twitch and thrusts becoming irregular, his high approaching quickly.

“Fill me up, honey, please.”

His grip tightens around my form, his cock begins to throb as he spills himself inside of me. “I don’t want a single drop of cum spilling out of you tonight.” He smirks as he pulls out a butt plug from the basket of sex toys sitting on the sink, replacing himself with the plug.

“You’re such a kinky fucker.” I laugh as I turn around to face him, his hands falling to my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck.

“What can I say, you love me.” He smiles.

“That I do. I love you so much, Bill.”

He smiles as he presses a kiss to my forehead. “And I love you, (Y/N).”


End file.
